Der Oberst III: Göttliche Präsenz
Kapitel 1: Gott lebt Es gab mal einen Mann, der sagte, dass Gott tot sei. Nietzsche war sein Name. Interessanter Satz. Während ich im lauten Jeep durch die zerstörten Straßen der Postapokalypse gefahren werde, streifen meine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Einen Verbündeten im Kampf gegen die SCP habe ich bereits. SCP-790. Oder laut seinem richtigen Namen: Bryan Jenson. Er befindet sich noch immer in dem Komplex und wird dort auf seinen Einsatz warten. Doch zuvor werde ich noch ein paar potentielle Verbündete besuchen. Ein Soldat fährt mich geradewegs zur Minimal-Sicherheitszone 17. Einem kleinen Gebäude, der von der Apokalypse unberührt geblieben ist. "Sir. Das Ziel kommt in Sichtweite.", informiert mich mein Fahrer. Ich nicke stumm. Ein für mich gesichtsloses Individuum. Keiner näheren Betrachtung wert. Das nächste Ziel wird nicht leicht zu beeindrucken sein. Dieses Wesen hätte die Endzeit verhindern können. Mit einem Fingerschnipp. Je mächtiger das Wesen, desto unberechenbarer die Charakterstruktur. Ob ich für andere ebenso wirke? Und schon wieder habe ich mich in Gedanken verloren. Wir halten an einem einsamen Wachposten. Eine graue Schranke hindert den Jeep am passieren. Kein Mensch in der Nähe. Jedenfalls scheint es so. "Kehrt um, dies ist Sperrgebiet!", erschallt eine mechanische Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher am Wachposten. Wusste ich's doch. Sie werden uns hören, um unsere Absichten zu erfahren. Ein leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. "Öffnet die Schranke!", fordere ich lauthals. Meine Macht lässt meine Stimme noch stärker erschallen. Ein Echo trägt den Befehl in den Innenbereich. Kurze Zeit herrscht Stille. Die Schranke öffnet sich unvermittelt. Der Jeep parkt in der Mitte des wirklich kleinen Hofes. Zwei stark bewaffnete Soldaten flankieren uns mit erhobenen Waffen. "Was wollen sie hier, Oberst!?", schreit der eine viel zu Laut. Kann nur daran liegen, dass er Ohrenschützer trägt. Sie wissen von meiner Ankunft. Ob sie mein Ziel darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt haben? Selbst wenn. Dieses Wesen tut eh, was es will. Eine Antwort erscheint mir sinnlos. Warum fragen diese Idioten mich etwas, obwohl sie meine Antwort nicht hören können!? Vielleicht... Gerissen.. "Nicht schlecht. Ein dritter Mann von euch hört in sicherer Entfernung mit und wiederholt alles was ich sage mit Hilfe eines integrierten Kopfhörers in euren Ohrstöpsel. Kreativ..", sage ich anerkennend. Kurze Stille. Dann lachen die beiden Soldaten überlegen. "Richtig, Oberst! Und jetzt..", beginnt der SCP Soldat mit autoritärem Tonfall, "Werden sie sterben. Wir haben keine Verwendung mehr für sie!" Zwei Gewehrläufe auf mich gerichtet. Zweifellos noch ein paar weitere aus sicherer Entfernung. Ohne meinen Kopf zu bewegen, huschen meine Augen über die Befestigung des Außenpostens. An beiden Seiten sind jeweils zwei Scharfschützen. Überlebenschance: 0%. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. Das darf noch nicht vorbei sein. Der SCP-Soldat drückt den Abzug. Ein lauter Knall. Meine Augen sind aus Reflex geschlossen. Nichts passiert. Weitere ohrenbetäubende Schussgeräusche. Die Luft füllt sich mit dem stechenden Geruch von Schießpulver. Doch nichts geschieht mit mir. Kein Schmerz. Kein Gefühl. Nichts. Ich öffne meine Augen. Vor meinem Körper hängen unzählige abgeschossene Gewehrkugeln in der Luft. Sie schweben vor mir, als würden unsichtbare Fäden sie wie Marionetten in der Luft halten. "Was zum Teufel soll das!?", schreit der SCP-Soldat außer sich. Das würde ich allerdings auf gerne wissen. Aufmerksam blicke ich mich um. Nichts zu sehen. Ich drehe mich um. Auch hinter mir nichts erkennbares. Langsam wende ich meinen Blick wieder zu den beiden Soldaten. Beziehungsweise zu dem Ort, an dem die beiden SCP-Soldaten eben noch gestanden haben. Sie sind weg. Von jetzt auf gleich. "Was geht hier vor sich. Soldat? Haben sie etwa-", beginne ich zu meinen Fahrer zu sprechen, doch auch er ist verschwunden. Ich stehe hier vollkommen allein. Kalter Schauer überkommt mich. Ist ER das!? "Ich grüße sie, mein werter Herr Oberst.", spricht eine ungemein beruhigende Stimme direkt vor mir. Ich blinzele kurz und während meine Augen nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch das Blinzeln geschlossen waren, ist ein elegantes Wesen vor mir erschienen. Ein Mann, der genauso groß ist wie ich. Seine grauen Augen stechen so tief in die Meinen, dass ich spüre, wie er in meine Psyche eindringt. Der Neuankömmling trägt einen eleganten, schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug und seine grauen Haare scheinen zurecht getrimmt zu sein. Er ist es.. "Auch ihnen gilt mein Gruß, SCP-343. Oder wie diese Soldaten sie nennen: "Gott". ", erwidere ich förmlich den Gruß. Diese Gestalt soll omnipotent, beziehungsweise allmächtig sein. Er sieht aus wie ein gewöhnlicher, alter Mann, doch das hat nicht viel zu heißen. SCP-343 kommt ruhigen Schrittes auf mich zu und reicht mir seine Hand. Ich schüttele sie einmal kurz und ein flüchtiges Lächeln huscht auf das Gesicht des Wesens. "Nehmen sie Platz, mein Guter.", spricht er im wohlwollenden Tonfall. Noch bevor ich fragen kann, wohin ich mich setzen soll, verändert sich die Umgebung um mich herum. Das Außengelände verschwimmt und an seiner Stelle erscheint ein gemütlich eingerichteter Raum. Ich stehe direkt vor einem schwarzen Ledersessel. Mit einem Lächeln lasse ich mich auf diesen nieder. Die Sessel sind nebeneinander vor einem flackernden Kamin aufgestellt, dessen wärmespendendes Licht sanft auf den Bärenfellteppich fällt. So wollte ich früher mein Heim einrichten. Dieser "Gott" hat also meine Gedanken gelesen. "Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen, mein werter Oberst.", spricht er, als er sich eine Pfeife ansteckt. Widerwillig bemerke ich, dass genau dieses Auftreten mich zutiefst beruhigt. SCP-343 dürfte das wissen und ausnutzen. Ich kann keinerlei feindliche Ambitionen wahrnehmen. "Das liegt daran, dass ich keine gegen Sie hege, junger Mann", erwidert "Gott" auf meine Gedanken. "Junger Mann? Ich bin älter als sie glauben.", kommentiere ich seine letzten Worte mit einem Lächeln. Eine lockere Unterhaltungen? Das ist schon ewig her, seit ich sowas hatte. Der alte Mann überschlägt elegant seine Beine und schaut mich mit durchdringendem Blick an. Obgleich dieser in meine Psyche eindringt, spüre ich eine wohltuende Wärme, als ob sein Blick eine angenehme Flamme in meinem Bauch entzündet. Es ist so seltsam, sich wohl zu fühlen. "Auch wenn sie 110 Jahre alt sind. Im Vergleich zu meiner Lebenszeit als Gott ist ihr zugegeben hohes Alter, für mich, als seien sie ein Kleinkind. Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen.", beginnt mein Gegenüber. Ich nicke zustimmend und gleichermaßen überrascht. "Sie wollen einen Krieg gegen die SCP-Foundation beginnen und möchten, dass ich mit ihnen kooperiere.", stellt SCP-343 mit ruhiger, entspannter Stimme fest. Er klingt so beiläufig, als sei das alles keine große Sache. "Genau. Ich möchte diese Foundation brennen sehen!", stimme ich dem Wesen zu. Er streicht sich nachdenklich über seinen dezenten, grauen Bart. "Zu diesem Zweck befreie und rekrutieren sie Wesen, die wie wir sind.", fährt "Gott" weiter fort. Ich nicke zustimmend und verschränke meine breiten Arme. "Der Mensch ist nur auf Krieg beschränkt. Tod. Verzweiflung. Gier. Triebe. Das ist, was den Mensch bestimmt. Und genau das wird dessen Untergang werden. Ist ihnen bewusst, dass sie genauso sind?", fragt "Gott" mich mit interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck, der keinerlei Feindseligkeit zeigt, sondern pure Neugier. Ich stoße ein amüsiertes "Hm" aus. Nun sind es meine Augen, die in die des Alten stechen. "Ich lasse diesen Menschen nur ihre eigene Medizin kosten. Wenn sie das Feuer sind. Bin ich die Lava, die das unterjocht.", erkläre ich mit erhobener Stimme. "Gott" lächelt sanft. "Dein Tod wird in diesem Krieg erfolgen. Ausgelöst von einem Menschen, dessen Menschsein schon langer hinter ihm liegt.", sagt dieser Gott voraus und schaut mich wohlwollend an. Verwirrt hebe ich eine Augenbraue. "Nein, ich werde ihnen nicht in ihrem Krieg behilflich sein. Meine Interessen gehen in eine komplett andere Richtung.", fügt der Alte noch hinzu, setzt an seiner Pfeife an, um einen Zug zu nehmen. Der daraus resultierende Rauchring schwebt entspannt gen Decke. Das dachte ich mir bereits. Enttäuscht erhebe ich mich von meinem Sessel. "Ich hätte ebenso die Apokalypse verhindern können. Die Macht dieses "Gottes", der sie herbeigeführt hat, ist nicht einmal ein Bruchteil dessen, was ich zu vollbringen vermag.", spricht SCP-343 mit nachdenklicher Stimme. Ich schaue ihn mit durchdringendem Blick an. Er ist ein Mysterium. Plötzlich stechen seine grauen Augen tiefer in meine Psyche als je zuvor. Ein weiteres Mal verschwimmt die Umgebung. "Nun zeigen sie mir, Oberst, wozu sie Imstande sind...", spricht er noch davor, bevor alles um mich unkenntlich wird. Wie ein Aquarellgemälde, dessen wässrige Farbe zu verwischen beginnt. Die Sessel. Der Kamin. Der Teppich. Die Decke. Alles verzerrt und verschwimmt. Mein Kopf beginnt zu schmerzen. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen. Kapitel 2: Psychische Verwicklung Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange diese Verzerrung dauert. Irgendwann spüre ich, dass der Druck in meinem Kopf und auf meinen Augen abebbt. Zögerlich entspanne ich letztere. Eine neue, düsterere Szenerie hat sich vor meinen Augen aufgetan. Eine Waldlichtung. Um mich herum sind überall Bäume. Es ist, als ob sie mich umzingeln. Nur die kreisförmige Fläche der Lichtung gibt den Blick in den wohl mysteriösesten und gleichzeitig schönsten Himmel frei, den ich je gesehen habe. Es scheint Nacht zu sein, obgleich es nicht wie sonst von einem mitternachtsblau, oder einem grau gekennzeichnet ist. Nein, dieser Nachthimmel hat ein sattes weinrot inne. Fast blutrot. Nur der volle, rötlich schimmernde Mond kennzeichnet die Nacht. Dieser Ort kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor. Durch die Färbung des Himmel ist die Szenerie in ein düsteres Rot getaucht. Wunderschön. Die Bäume und das Gras jedoch sind stechend grün, soweit ich das in der Düsternis beurteilen kann. "Dieser Ort ist in dir, Oberst.", sagt eine körperloser Stimme aus dem Nichts. Ich drehe mich in alle Richtungen, unfähig zu erkennen, wo der Ursprung zu sein vermag. Sie scheint überall und nirgends zu erschallen. "Wie meinst du das!?", rufe ich nervös, während ich meinen Kopf noch ein paar Mal nach rechts und links drehe. Allmählich packt mich leichte Panik. Kann diese jedoch schnell durch Selbstdisziplin überwinden. "Jedes Individuum schafft sich seine eigene Realität, die sich durch die Eigentliche absondert. Gerade Menschen und menschenähnliche Wesen, welche zu höheren Gefühls- und Denkmustern fähig sind tun dies, um sich von der Wirklichkeit abzusondern. Unwissende bezeichnen das gerne als "Fantasie".", erklärt die ruhige Stimme von SCP-343 so geduldig, als würde er einen Schüler unterrichten, der nur schwer versteht. Vor mir taucht ein Mann auf. Ein älterer, breitgebauter Mann mit Militärhaarschnitt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck: autoritär. Er ähnelt mir. Kein Wunder. Vor mir steht mein Vater. Seine graue Offiziersuniform verleiht ihm ein adrettes Äußeres. Auf seiner Brust funkeln zahlreiche Verdienstabzeichen. Ein altgedienter Offizier. Ich erinnere mich. Sein Blick: kälter als der Tod. Seine eisblauen Augen, die er mir vererbt hat, mustern mich. "Du hast es weit gebracht, Sohn.", beginnt er mit seiner markanten, rauen Stimme, die so rauchig klingt, als würde er mit einem seiner Untergebenen sprechen. Was ist es? Eine Illusion? Eine Projektion meiner Erinnerungen? "Nichts von alledem.", beginnt mein Vater barsch und verschränkt seine muskulösen Arme. Er schaut mich nun von oben herab an. So hat er mich immer angesehen. Seit er mich als kleines Kind bereits trainiert hat. Eine kalte Gänsehaut überkommt mich. "Ich bin dein Hindernis und gleichzeitig deine Kompassnadel. Du musst mich überwinden, Vincent..", fügt er mit einem boshaften Lächeln hinzu. Ich zucke unkontrolliert zusammen. Mein Name. Er hat meinen Namen ausgesprochen. Seit fast 100 Jahren hat keiner mehr diesen Namen ausgesprochen. Bevor ich "Der Oberst" wurde, habe ich mich "Maverick", genannt. "Maverick": Englischer Name. Unabhängiger Mann, der sich nicht unterjochen lässt. In einem weiteren Augenblick erscheinen noch mehr Menschen aus dem Nichts. Männer in Soldatenuniformen. Junge und alte Menschen. Frauen in Kleidern. Kinder. Alle auf meiner gegenüberliegenden Seite. Sie starren mich an. Was soll das? "Überwinde sie..", flüstert eine Stimme direkt neben mir, die mir bekannt vorkommt. Mein Blick wandert zur Seite. Ein verschwindender Körper. Im verwischten Rauch leuchten zwei Farben. Grün und Blau. Das war ein Tipp. Ich schaue auf die Menschen vor mir. Sie blicken mich alle gleich an. Herausfordernd. Ich verstehe. "Greift euch alle gegenseitig an. Tötet euch!", rufe ich autoritär. Benutze meine Macht. Nichts geschieht. Einige beginnen zu lachen. Wie ein Anführer vor allen anderen steht mein Vater. "Hier zählt deine Macht nichts, Vincent. Zeig uns deine Körperkraft!", schreit er mich an. Ich seufze schwer und knöpfe meinen schwarzen Trenchcoat auf. Mit einem Ruck werfe ich ihn zur Seite. Mit meinem weißen Shirt lässt es sich besser kämpfen. Mehr Bewegungsfreiheit. "Welch dramatische Geste.", spottet dieser seltsame Rauchkörper neben mir. Ich beachte es nicht. Ich mache mich bereit. Bereit zum Angriff. Keine Ahnung, wie ich es mit allen aufnehmen soll, doch eines weiß ich: Sie sind nicht real! Wie ein Berserker stürme ich auf meinen Vater zu. Er ist in Kampfposition. Ein Meister in einigen Kampfkünsten. Mir scheißegal. Ich bin stärker. Als ob ich mich nur auf meine Sprache verlasse. Hole im Sturm aus. Ein Schlag mit der gefühlten Kraft eines Rammbockes trifft das Gesicht meines Vaters. Ein Keuchen seinerseits. Er fliegt zu Boden. Die Menschenmasse setzt sich in Bewegung. Geschätzt 30 Leute rennen auf mich zu. Männer, Frauen und auch die Kinder. Sie umkreisen mich. Kommen immer näher. Ich schnelle auf die erstbesten zu. Verteile harte Schläge und Tritte. Bekommen diese von allen Seiten zurück. Eine Mischung von harten und auch laschen Angriffen trommeln wie Gewehrsalven auf mich ein. Machen eine Verteidigung schwer. Dafür, dass sie nicht echt sind, schmerzen die Angriffe unheimlich. Die Menschen, die von meinen Angriffen getroffen werden, verpuffen im Nichts. Die Masse wird deutlich dezimiert, doch die Angriffe, die ich einstecken muss, beginnen an meiner Ausdauer zu zehren. Meine Arme werden von Sekunde zu Sekunde tauber. Genauso meine Beine. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt von den Angriffen, die ich austeile und einstecke. Nur noch drei Gestalten vor mir. Zwei Männer und eine Frau. Den Rest habe ich verpuffen lassen. Auch die Kinder. Mein Vater, ein anderer Soldat und eine wichtig aussehende, blonde Frau stehen vor mir. Die Frau kommt mir bekannt vor. Ihre scharfen Augen hinter ihrer Brille mustern mich. Dann wird es mir bewusst. Focault... Ich grinse. Das wird interessant. Ich ringe nach Luft. Ich bin außer Atem. Ich bin vollkommen erschöpft. Mir ist viel zu warm. Der Schweiß tropft unablässig von meiner Nasenspitze und meinen Haarspitzen. "SCP-Unknow, sie sind am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Beenden wir diesen Unfug...", spricht die Blonde ehemaliger Leiterin der SCP-Foundation im Befehlston. Ich lache. In Momente wie diesen ist mein Kampfeswille mächtiger denn je. Welch ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. In all den fast 70 Jahren als SCP Versuchskaninchen, kann ich endlich wieder diesen Rausch spüren. Das also will mir "Gott" wieder näher bringen. Ich sprinte auf den unbekannten Soldaten zu. Mein Körper signalisiert durch starke Schmerzen, dass er nicht mehr kann. Daraus resultiert nur noch mehr Kraft, die ich ihm abverlange. Ich verprügel den Soldaten so heftig, dass sein Gesicht blutig ist, bevor er verpufft. Danach ist Focault dran. "Das ist für all die Jahre in Gefangenschaft. Ihre Organisation wird durch mich fallen!", schreie ich, während ich der verstorbenen Frau mit einem Kick zu Boden schmettere. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei löst auch sie sich in Luft auf. Nur mein Vater ist noch übrig. Wir blicken uns gegenseitig an. Ich hasse ihn und gleichzeitig bin ich dankbar. Er...lächelt? Das hat er selten getan bisher. "Leb wohl...Vater..", sage ich, bevor mein Schlag gegen seine Kehle auch ihn in Rauch auflöst. Es ist geschafft. Ich ringe keuchend nach Luft. Sacke erschöpft auf meine Knie. "Gute Arbeit, werter Oberst. Sie haben ihre Wurzeln zurückerlangt und sind nun bereit, für das Wesen, dass ihnen sicherlich helfen wird...wenn sie sich ihm beweisen können.", spricht die Stimme von SCP-343 freundlich. Was meint er damit!? Ich bin zu sehr mit Luft holen beschäftigt, als dass ich meine Gedanken in einen einigermaßen flüssigen Satz bringen kann. Ein weiteres Mal verändert sich die Umgebung. Die Nachtwelt verschwimmt. Der Druck in meinem Kopf und meinen Augen erscheint wieder. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen. Wo komm ich jetzt hin!? Epilog: Schüchternheit Ich öffne meine Augen und finde mich in einem verdammt kleinen Raum wieder. Eine einzelne Glühbirne leuchtet schwach. Langsam schaue ich mich um und höre ein unmenschliches Keuchen. Dann sehe ich ein Wesen, dass mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Gerade diesem Wesen wollte ich nicht begegnen. Ich hatte nie vor, diese SCP zu rekrutieren. Eine riesige, menschenähnliche Kreatur mit fehlender Muskulatur und Zeichen kompletter Unterernährung. Die Arme sind ca. anderthalb Meter lang und erinnern dünne Stangen. Der Körper des Wesens zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen für Haarwuchs oder ähnlichem, und es scheint, als besitze es keine Augen. Ich weiß genau, wer da vor mir sitzt. SCP-096. Von allen auch "Der schüchterne Mann" genannt. Plötzlich beginnt er seine Hände vor sein Gesicht zu halten und ohrenbetäubend zu jaulen und zu weinen. Verdammte Scheiße. Jetzt habe ich ein Problem. Man darf ihn nicht lange mustern. Mit einer ungeahnten Schnelligkeit springt es auf, richtet sich zu mir und stürmt auf mich zu. Einer der wohl schwersten Kämpfe meines Lebens beginnt...... Fortsetzung Folgt..... Autor: Lord Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang